Prisioneras del amor
by Zakuk
Summary: La historia tienen lugar mientras Equestria pasa por un cambio de poder político donde un poni quiere hacerse con el poder. Twiligth Sparkle es capturada y llevada a una prisión en donde se encuentra con su vieja enemiga Trixie, ahora las dos dependen de la otra para poder hacer que su estancia en la prision sea mas llevadera.


Equestria, un lugar donde reina la armonía, la esperanza y el amor. Este paradisiaco lugar en gobernado por tres princesas, la mayor gobierna el sol y gobierna Equestria durante el día, la segunda gobierna la noche y todo lo que pase desde que el sol se esconda en el oeste, hasta que sale en el este, y la menor que tiene un trabajo de igual importancia, su labor es repartir el amor por toda Equestria y a diferencia de las otras dos hermanas, esta tiene que trabajar de día y de noche. Y así era, cada día y cada noche, las princesas se encargaban de velar por su reino, de buscar lo mejor para este y de ser necesario tener que defenderlo ellas mismas.

Entonces me pregunto ¿Quién y porque razón trataría de derrocarlas? Pues ese quien ya tiene nombre y es Anarchy, nació en Manehattan, su larga travesía comenzó en un bar hace mucho tiempo cuando era joven, una pequeña diferencia de ideas, uno dijo que Luna era la mejor princesa, otro dijo que Cadence y otro que Celestia y otro muy ebrio dijo que el mejor era el príncipe Blueblood. Esta pequeña conversación inofensiva revelo una idea en la mente de Anarchy ¿Por qué no ser yo el nuevo príncipe? ¿Por qué no puedo yo hacer mis propias reglas? ¿Por qué vivimos bajo las ataduras eternas de sus majestades? Esto genero una discusión con sus amigos cuando compartió sus ideas, luego una confrontación entre su propia familia y por último término en un debate entre el alcalde y él y de este debate nació un libro de este libro nació una idea en todo aquel que lo leía y esta idea termino volviéndose un movimiento político.

El resultado de este movimiento fue la expansión de la idea que proponía Anarchy a otros pueblos y en cada uno había un ''Anarchy'' dispuesto a seguir la idea, y de uno fueron dos, de dos cuatro, de cuatro ocho, de ocho veinte, de veinte cien, de cien cientos, de cientos pasaron a ser miles. Anarchy estaba a la cabeza de lo que llamo ''revolución'' palabra que jamás fue pronunciada en Equestria, esta palabras la escucho fuera de las fronteras de Equestria. Esta revolución se expandió como cáncer y como toda enfermedad, el cuerpo trato de detenerla, ¿Cómo? Pues en este caso, con una guerra.

Equestria experimentaba un cambio repentino, en pocos años pasaron de ser un reino unido gobernado por tres princesas, a ser un país divido, el norte gobernado por Anarchy, el sur por las princesas. La revolución llego hasta las cercanías de Canterlot, a un pequeño pueblo sin importancia llamado Ponyville, ahí los soldados de Equestria fueron asesinados o hechos prisioneros, las princesas tuvieron que dejar a Ponyville a su suerte. La princesa Celesta lloró lágrimas de sangre al saber que su más fiel estudiante había sido capturada, ese día el sol no salió y la noche reino durante 24 horas, hasta que el sol fue capaz de salir una vez más.

Había muchos ponis amontonados dentro de un perímetro rodeado de vallas metálicas con puntas de igual material, fuera de las vallas había ponis armados, vigilando que nadie escapara. Dentro de estas vallas había una poni color morada con cabellos color morado y una línea color rosa que partía su melena y su cola en dos se encontraba llorando, al lado de esta estaba una poni color naranja con cabello de color amarillo y un sombrero color café esta última trataba de consolar a su amiga.

- Ya, ya twi – decía Applejack – yo sé que es difícil.

- Es mi culpa – decía Twiligth – debí enviarlo a Canterlot cuando pude.

- No es tu culpa, ¿Quién había imaginado que esto pasaría?

- ¡Yo debí imaginarlo! – Dijo mientras quitaba sus cascos de su cara – desde el principio supe que esto podría llegar a pasar, pero fui muy necia y no me hice caso a mí misma – dijo mientras se poni los cascos en la cara y los llenaba de lágrimas.

- Cálmate amiga, yo se que la repentina partida de Spike te afecto mucho pero, debes ser fuerte y más en un momento como este.

- Aún no puedo creer que lo haya hecho.

- El se fue muy valiente hasta el final, trató de defenderte pero eran muchos y pues…

- Applejack se que intentas animarme, pero necesito pensar, solo unos minutos.

Applejack no supo como consolar a su amiga así que solo la dejo ahí, sentada, para que pudiera aclarar su mente. Momentos después llegaron unos camiones y el grupo fue divido, Twiligth fue llevada dentro de uno de los camiones y Applejack se quedo en esa valla en espera de lo que el destino tenía planeado para ella.

Twiligth iba dentro del camión rodeada de otros ponis también hechos prisioneros, ninguno sabía lo que les esperaba y nadie quería hablar de ello, el único sonido que se podía escuchar eran los motores de los camiones que los llevaban a quien sabe dónde.

Momentos más tarde los camiones se detuvieron y unos soldados se acercaron al camión en donde estaba Twiligth.

- Bajen escorias – grito uno de los ponis con un arma en su pata – bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar.

Twiligth bajo del camión y miro lo una estructura hecha de concreto, esta tenía la forma de una caja, en cada esquina se alzaba una torra donde se encontraba un vigilante con una gran linterna y una rifle de precisión, dentro de la estructura habían varios corredores y en estos corredores habían pequeñas habitaciones que constaban de dos camas, una pequeña ventana con barrotes, un excusado y una puerta de entrada que estaba cubierta por barrotes de acero al igual que la ventana. Twiligth caminaba temerosa hacia la gran puerta y una vez que alguien pasaba por esa puerta, nunca más salía.

Una vez que todos entraron los guardias los ordenaron en una sola fila en un pequeño campo, cuando los ponis se terminaron de formar y se pusieron en posición de firmes un enorme poni con un uniforme de guardia, un par de antojos del sol y una cara de pocos amigos y una espiga en su boca salió de la nada y comenzó a caminar en línea recta observando a cada poni. De repente se detuvo y empezó a hablar.

- Hola miserables ponis – dijo el gran poni – hoy están aquí porque son una amenaza para el nuevo gobierno que esta por nacer. Esto es lo que se llama una cárcel, pero una palabra más apropiada seria centro de torturas, aquí es donde les extraeremos toda la información que necesitemos de una u otra forma. Si cooperan y nos dicen lo que queremos saber, podrán salir de aquí ilesos y además les buscaremos un hogar, un trabajo y les aseguramos el bienestar de su familia. Si no cooperan pues tendremos que hacerlos cooperar.

En ese momento un par de guardias salieron de las profundidades de la instalación arrastrando a un unicornio si es que aún se le podía llamar unicornio porque lo habían despojado de su cuerno.

- Espero que el mensaje haya sido claro – dijo el gran poni observando a los prisioneros los cuales no tenían palabras, ya fuera por el miedo de saber donde estaban o por ver a aquel compañero caído.

Enseguida los guardias comenzaron a gritar a los prisioneros que se apresuraran a entrar a las instalaciones. A cada poni se le dio un uniforme color naranja y se le envió a una celda. Twiligth era llevada a su celda de manera brusca.

- ¿quieres apresurarte remedo de unicornio? – decía el guardia mientras arrastraba a Twiligth por el brazo hasta la celda, una vez que llego la arrojo dentro de celda haciendo que esta cayera al piso – espero que disfrutes tu estadía aquí – dijo el guardia mientras cerraba la puerta de la celda.

En la celda había un par de camas, una arriba de la otro sostenidas a las paredes por un par de cadenas, las camas tenían una almohada y una cobija. Twiligth corrió mientras lloraba directo a la cama que estaba abajo, tomo la cobija y se la puso encima puso la cara en la almohada y continuo llorando.

- Querida, deja de llorar tanto que arruinas mi sueño – dijo una voz.

Twiligth busco el origen de la voz pero no lo encontró.

- ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas? – pregunto la voz.

- ¿Rarity?

Entonces la cara de una unicornio color azul descendió desde la cama de arriba con una cara de molestia.

- ¿!Como es posible que me hayas confundido con esa tonta unicornio!? – Dijo Trixie mientras Twiligth gritaba del susto – Mi acento es mucho mejor que el de ella.

- ¿Trixie, eres tú?

- No, soy una osa mayor – respondió con sarcasmo.

- Es solo que no esperaba verte aquí.

- Y yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí – Trixie bufó – cuando me dijeron que tendría una compañera de cuarto jamás pensé que serias tú.

- Trixie dime ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué van a hacer con migo?

- Pues este lugar se llama casa de tortura y hay varios como este en distintas partes de Equestria, de porque estás aquí simple, quieren sacarte información y que debes hacer, pues eso dependerá de lo que sepas y que harán contigo pues no lo sé, estos torturadores tienen una gran imaginación, escuche que a uno lo obligaron a tragarse una imagen de la princesa Celestia hecha de madera.

- ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?

- Simplemente porque pueden, así de simple, cada día la peor tortura es saber qué clase de tortura te espera.

En ese instante un par de guardias tomaron a Twiligth y la sacaron de la celda y la arrastraron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña solo donde había una mesa y dos sillas, una enfrente de la otra, en una silla estaba el mismo gran poni que los recibió en la entrada. El poni hizo una señal para que Twiligth tomara asiento y así lo hizo, el poni se quito la espiga de su boca y empezó a hablar.

- Dime Twiligth ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

- N.. No, no lo sé – dijo nerviosa Twiligth

- Pues resulta que hemos descubierto que eres muy buena amiga de la princesa ¿verdad?

- Si.. Si, si lo soy.

- En ese caso debes saber muchas cosas sobre ella.

- Pues la verdad no mucho.

- Pues eso, ''no mucho'' nos interesa bastante, dime lo que sabes – dijo tranquilo el poni mientras se recostaba en su silla.

- Espera ¿acaso quieres que traicione a la princesa?

- Traicionar en una palabra tan fea, déjalo como… intercambio de información a cambio de tu vida.

- Pues, no lo hare – dijo valientemente la poni.

- ¡Agallas, eso me gusta! – Dijo el poni con una expresión de burla mientras se levantaba de su silla – respeto eso, pero por otra parte necesito sacarte esa información por suerte se que quitarla esas agallas a ponis como tú.

Entonces entraron unos guardias pero estos eran diferentes, estos en vez de un uniforme tenían un traje color negro, con pasamontañas en sus rostros y unos lentes extraños que ocultaban sus ojos. Ellos traían todo tipo de instrumentos extraños, tomó un pedazo de carne.

- Ten Twiligth, pruébalo – dijo mientras acercaba el pedazo de carne a la boca de Twiligth

- Aleja eso de mi… - entonces el poni metió el pedazo de carne dentro de la boca de Twiligth, Twiligth cayó al piso y comenzó a toser y a llorar.

- ¿Te gusto eso? – Dijo riendo aún más el poni – tu amigo Spike fue muy amable en donarlo.

- ¿Spike? – la poni no pudo evitar vomitar.

Después de unos momentos de torturas Twiligth estaba en el piso con diversos golpes en su cuerpo y una voluntad destruida, entonces comenzó a contar todo, sus cartas a la princesa, describió como era el castillo de Canterlot, comento algunas cosas de la guardia real y otras cosas.

- Muy bien, muy bien – dijo el gran poni mientras anotaba lo que Twiligth decía – creó que es todo, ya pueden llevarla a su celda.

- Pero, pero – dijo Twiligth con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba - ¡Prometiste liberarme si te decía todo!

- Y cumpliré con mi palabras, Twiligth desde ahora te libero de las torturas, pero todavía tienes una sentencia que pagar.

- Pero, pero tú

- Llévensela.

Y así hicieron los guardias, la arrastraron por todo el lugar hasta que llegaron a su celda y la volvieron a arrojar como habían hecho antes y volvieron a cerrar la puerta. Y Twiligth lo único que pudo hacer fue acostarse en su cama y llorar, entonces sintió un casco que tocaba su hombro, Twiligth volvió a ver que era y pudo ver a Trixie.

- Calma Twiligth – decía Trixie en tono triste – todos aquí pasamos por lo mismo.

Twiligth solo podía llorar.

- Yo se que pudo haber sido difícil pero lo peor ya paso te lo prometo.

- Yo, no sé qué hacer, acabo de perder todo, mi asistente y mi fiel amigo, perdí a mis amigas, traicione a las princesas, a Canterlot y perdí al esperanza.

- Twiligth, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde en esta vida. Si pierdes la esperanza, ya no te quedara nada.

- Pero yo no tengo nada.

- No, aún tienes esperanza, eso jamás te abandonara, no a una poni como tú, que repartes esperanzas por dónde vas.

- ¿lo dices en serio?

- Si no, que me coma una osa mayor.

- Pues una osa mayor no lo sé pero una menor casi lo logró.

Trixie hizo un squee – Si y todo por culpa de esos dos tontos.

- Bueno si tú no le hubieras llenado la cabeza de historias tal vez no lo habrían hecho.

- Si bueno que importa, cambiemos de tema no quiero hablar de eso.

- De acuerdo, dime ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

- Fue en uno de mis viajes, un día me detuve en un pequeño pueblo y comencé con mis actos de magia y claro todos los ponis estaban impresionados, pero como en cada pueblo hay una ''Twiligth Sparkle'' un unicornio me reto y lo vencí sin problemas. Sin embargo este unicornio resulto ser el hijo algún oficial de alto rango de esa ''revolución'' llamo a su padre el cual llamó a las autoridades y me encerraron bajo los cargos de ''irrumpir el orden público'' – dijo con una mueca y una voz burlona.

- Si ese fue el cargo ¿Por qué te trajeron aquí?

- Como te dije, su padre era alguien de muchas influencias y su familia no soportas las derrotas de cualquier tipo y para esconder la vergüenza de su hijo decidió que la mejor forma de hacerme callar era mandarme a un lugar como este. Ahora te toca a ti ¿Cómo alguien como tu vino a parar a este basurero?

Twiligth bajó la cabeza – Yo no lo sé, todo fue muy rápido, llegaron a Ponyville mataron a los soldados, tomaron prisioneros, Spike trató de defenderme y… y *Sniff* - Twiligth comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Twiligth puso su casco sobre la cabeza de Twiligth y puso su cabeza en su pecho, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su crin – ya, calma Twiligth – decía Trixie en voz baja – tomo estará bien, aquí estoy… … … y jamás te abandonare, ya verás como las cosas mejoran.

Después de dos días Twiligth y Trixie comenzaron a ser amigas, pasaban tiempo juntas y esas cosas. Se las podía ver juntas durante los recesos en el campo, charlando y haciendo pequeños trucos de magia. Era un día caluroso en el campo de juego de la prisión o casa de tortura como le llamaban los que se negaban a hablar, ese día tres pegasos que habían pertenecido a la guardia real se acercaron a Twiligth la cual estaba en un asiento junto con Trixie.

- Miren chicos – decía uno de los pegasos con tono burlesco – el elemento de la armonía, la que trae la esperanza donde no hay. Puras tonterías.

- Si ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a la princesa? – dijo otro de los pegasos.

- Cobarde eso es lo que eres, una cobarde y débil.

Twiligth no sabía cómo responder ante tales acusaciones. Entonces Trixie se levanto de la banca y se acerco de forma amenazante a los pegasos.

- ¡Ustedes quienes son para criticarla! ¿Eh?, ella salvo a Equestria más de una vez, mientras ustedes dormían durante su turno de guardia.

- Y porque la gran y poderosa Twiligth no puede salvarnos ahora – decía en forma burlesca en Pegaso.

- Controlar a ese loco y defender a Equestria era SU trabajo – dijo Trixie mientras señalaba a los pegasos – y al parecer los hacen de maravilla – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Ya basta, no te permito insultar a la guardia real.

- ¿Y que harás al respecto? ¿Acaso golpearas a una chica?

El Pegaso alzo su casco listo para cocear a Trixie, pero entonces algunos guardias derribaron a los pegasos directo al piso donde los comenzaron a patear fuertemente, mientras que a Trixie y a Twiligth las arrastraron por el ardiente campo hasta unas pequeñas casa hechas de madera. Abrieron la puerta de una de ellas y pusieron dentro a las dos unicornio.

- Eso les pasa por buscar peleas – y el guardia cerró la puerta fuertemente.

Twiligth se acercó a Trixie.

- No debiste hacer eso – dijo Twiligth – ahora mira donde estas por mi culpa.

- He estado en peores lugares – decía Trixie.

- Pero ante todo esto… Gracias por defenderme – dijo Twiligth en voz baja.

- Para eso son las amigas ¿no?

- ¿Amigas?

- Las mejores.

Twiligth y Trixie pasaban el tiempo jugando cartas, haciendo bromas todo con la intención de mejorar su ánimo, hablar de cosas de mujeres, pensar en que harían si algún día logran salir de ese lugar.. Y pasaron dos semanas y Twiligth y Trixie se volvieron buenas amigas, resulta que disfrutan de cosas similares, la magia, leer, compartir información y ambas disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra. Un día.

- Vamos holgazanas despierten – dijo un guardia mientras abría la celda bruscamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – decía Twiligth somnolienta, porque la habían despertado de su sueño.

- Ven acá – dijo el guardia mientras tomaba bruscamente la pata de Twiligth y la jalaba fuera de la celda dejando atrás a una Trixie confundida.

El guardia lanzo a Twiligth dentro de un cuarto donde se encontraba aquel gran poni. Twiligth se levantó desafiante.

- ¿Y ahora que quieren? – Dijo enojada – ya les conté todo lo que se.

- ya lo sé.

Twiligth confundida pregunta - ¿Entonces qué hago aquí?

Entonces el gran poni se quito su gorra dejando ver naranja, se quito sus anteojos y dejo expuestos sus ojos verdes, por último se quito el pasamontañas y dejo ver su piel color roja.

- Big… Big Macintosh – dijo Twiligth sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí con ese traje?

- Aún no lo sabes Twiligth. Yo estoy a favor de la revolución.

- Pero, ¿Por qué?

- Odiaba mi vida en la granja, ya se volvía un cansancio hacer las mismas cosas todos los días y decidí que un cambio de ambiente no me caería mal.

- No puedo creerlo, ¡No puedo creerlo! – Decía Twiligth mientras se tapaba los oídos – esa no es una razón para torturar ponis, y menos alguien como tú.

- Es cierto Twiligth.

- ¿Eh?

- Hay otra razón por la cual hago esto.

Entonces Big Macintosh se quitó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior al mismo tiempo, dejando expuesto su miembro.

- Desde siempre te he amado Twiligth Sparkle, más que amarte, he deseado tenerte en mi cama cada noche y me dijeron que si me unía a esta revolución me prometieron que tu serias mía, al menos por una noche.

- Yo, yo – decía mientras trataba de retroceder, pero Big Macintosh la puso contra la pared.

- No hay donde huir Twiligth, tú serás toda mía esta noche.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que los guardias pusieron a Twiligth de nuevo en su celda, Big Macintosh ya había terminado con ella. Una vez dentro de su celda Twiligth se quedo tirada en el piso mientras lloraba y seguía llorando.

- ¿y qué te hicieron esta vez? – dijo Trixie pensando en algún tipo de tortura.

Pero Twiligth no respondía solo se quedaba llorando en el piso.

- Vamos Twiligth trata de relajarte.

- ¿Por qué Big Mac, por qué? – decía entre sollozos la pobre unicornio.

- Ven Twiligth trata de levantarte.

Entonces Trixie tomó a Twiligth y al cargo hasta la cama y la deposito suavemente.

- Hace poco que somos amigas, pero puedes confiar en mí, en momentos como este en cuando más necesitas a los amigos cerca.

Twiligth seguía llorando.

- ¿Por qué no empiezas contándome que fue lo que paso?

Entonces Twiligth se seco sus lágrimas y comenzó a describirle a Trixie por todo lo que había pasado.

- Y eso es todo – decía Twiligth mientras se secaba las lagrimas de su cara – después me volvieron a traer aquí.

Trixie no sabía que decir para consolarla, entonces solamente la abrazo y dejo que Twiligth derramara lágrimas sobre su hombro.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Trixie

- Algo – decía Twiligth mientras ambas se separaban.

- No sé cómo te sientes y tampoco sé cómo se debió haber sentido aquello.

- *Sniff* yo jamás creí que esto me podría pasar a mí, el solo *Sniff* me tomó e hizo lo que quiso con migo y yo no pude hacer nada.

Trixie comenzó a acariciar la melena de Twiligth - ¿y qué ibas a hacer? No podías hacer nada… sé que es difícil, pero ya pasara te lo prometo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo, me habría vuelto loca hace mucho tiempo de no ser por ti, me has ayudado mucho, gracias a ti este tiempo ha sido un poco más llevadero.

- Igualmente Twiligth.

- ¿Eh?

- Antes de que tú fueras mi compañera yo estaba sola aquí viendo pasar los días, pensando y meditando en las cosas que hice cuando aún era libre y no pude evitar pensar en lo que paso en Ponyville aquella vez- Trixie suspiro – yo era una ególatra que pensaba que yo era el centro del universo, que por tener habilidades extraordinarias tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con los demás, pero entonces llegaste tú y te enfrentaste a esa osa menor y aunque eras mucho más poderosa que yo, jamás dejaste que eso se te subiera a la cabeza, siempre fuiste tan humilde y reservada. Cuando me fui de Ponyville no paraba de pensar en aquello, en esa forma en que me salvaste a mí a todo el pueblo, tu fácilmente habrías sido 100 veces más famosa de lo que yo fui, peor preferiste una vida rodeada de amigas que estarían allí cuando las necesitaras, en cambio yo preferí una vida de soledad en donde solo yo me hacia compañía a mí misma.

Trixie no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima e inclinar la cabeza, Twiligth entonces puso su casco sobre su hombro y le dijo:

- Ya no estarás sola nunca más – Trixie se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos y observo a Twiligth la cual también la observaba con una sonrisa.

No paso mucho para que ambas consolidaran una relación amorosa, Twiligth se recupero del evento que la había traumado gracias a la ayuda de Trixie, y Trixie jamás volvió a sentir lo que era la soledad. Ambas unicornios añoraban salir de esa prisión y vivir en libertad, tal vez tener un laboratorio de magia, o tal vez poner una escuela, o buscar trabajo en las universidades de Canterlot, las unicornios pasaban horas hablando acerca de lo que harían una vez que salieran de ese lugar y sin importar lo que hicieran una vez fuera, sabían que lo harían juntas como las buenas amigas que eran.

Los días pasaban y con ellos llegaban rumores de un contraataque Equestriano, que estaban logrando recuperar las tierras que ahora dominaba Anarchy y decían que en cualquier momento liberarían a todos los prisioneros y matarían a los guardias, estos rumores eran confirmados por las reacciones de los guardias, reacciones de temor ante lo que les harían si los atrapaban. Por su parte los prisioneros cantaban de alegría al saber que la salvación estaba cerca, pero un animal acorralado es capaz de cualquier cosa. Anarchy ordeno que se matara a los prisioneros antes de que fueran rescatados y esta orden no fue ajena a la prisión donde Twiligth y Trixie se encontraban. En pocas horas los guardias se llevaron a muchos prisioneros que nadie volvía a ver. Todos se preguntaban qué pasaba. Entonces uno de los guardias tomó una lista y llamo a dos nombres.

- Twiligth y Trixie – dijo el guardia con una sonrisa – ustedes siguen.

Ambas fueron sacadas por la fuerza de su celda y fueron llevadas al alcaide de la prisión, el mismo que había violado a Twiligth tiempo atrás.

- Hola señoritas – dijo Big Macintosh – es bueno volverte a ver Twiligth.

Twiligth solo bajo la cabeza y comenzó a recordar lo que con tanto esfuerzo trataba de olvidar.

- Como saben, las tropas de Equestria se dirigen hacia acá y estarán en esta prisión dentro de dos días, pero cuando ellos lleguen solo encontraran cadáveres de los que antes fueron sus compañeros. Pero puedo hacer una excepción – Big Mac se acercó a Twiligth y le acaricio la cabeza – si tu accedes a ser mi sirvienta claro está.

- Por supuesto que no – gritó Trixie – Twiligth jamás se rebajaría a eso, por nada del mundo.

- Esta segura – Big Mac señalo a Twiligth la cual se movía en dirección de Big Mac

- Twiligth ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Trixie.

Twiligth seguía con la cabeza baja mientras se acercaba a la entrepierna de Big Macintosh.

- hace lo que debió hacer desde un principio – cuando Big Mac cerró los ojos para sentir los labios de Twiligth, sintió un dolor insoportable es su estómago al abrir los ojos pudo ver el cuerno de Twiligth insertado en la parte baja de su estómago, una estocada limpia.

Big Macintosh cayó en el piso mientras se desangraba, y parte de esa sangre estaba en el cuerno de Twiligth, los soldados no al pensaron dos veces antes de tomarlas por la melena a las dos unicornios y arrojarlas dentro de una cámara sellada.

- Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste Twiligth – dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió, aunque ahora estamos aquí para morir.

- Twiligth desde un principio supe que jamás saldríamos vivas de aquí, pero te digo que, eso no importa, esos momentos que viví contigo fueron los mejores de mi vida.

- Igualmente Trixie, lo único de lo que me arrepiento es no haberte conocido así antes.

- Yo igual.

Entonces comenzó a entrar un gas dentro de la sala.

- Creó que ya es hora twi.

- Eso parece Trixie.

- Que dices, ¿un último beso?

- Me leíste la mente.

Y la habitación se lleno del gas. Dos días después las fuerzas de Equestria irrumpieron dentro de la prisión y solo encontraron cadáveres amontonados, mientras buscaban supervivientes, un soldado encontró una cámara sellada, al abrirla un gas comenzó a salir de esta. Cuando el gas se disipo el soldado pudo ver dos figuras, las dos eran unicornios hembras una de color violeta la otra de color azul, ambas estaban tomadas de una pata mientras sonreían plácidamente, una al lado de la otra.

Responsable de este fic:

Zakuk


End file.
